Darkseid
'''Uxas', better known as Darkseid, is a fictional character, a comic book supervillain that appears in the pages of DC Comics. One of the few DC characters chosen to appear in the crossover video game Mortal Kombat vs. DC Universe, his position as one of the New Gods endows him with the powers of a god. Coupled with his evil intentions of enslaving the universe, Darkseid represents one of the single greatest threats to be present in the DC Universe. He serves as one of the main villains of the game alongside Shao Kahn, who he is accidentally merged with to create Dark Kahn. About Darkseid The son of King Yuga Khan and Queen Heggra, Prince Uxas, second in line to the throne of Apokolips, plotted to seize power over the planet. When his brother, Drax, attempted to claim the fabled Omega Force, Uxas murdered him, and took the power for himself. The power transformed him into a rock-like creature, upon which he took the name Darkseid. Darkseid's goal was to eliminate all free will from the universe and reshape it into his own image. To this end, he sought to unravel the mysterious Anti-Life Equation, which gives its user complete control over the thoughts and emotions of all living beings in the universe. Darkseid had tried on several other occasions to achieve dominance of the universe through other methods, most notably through his minion Glorious Godfrey, who could control people's minds with his voice. He had a special interest in Earth, as he believed humans possess collectively within their minds most, if not all, fragments of the Anti-Life Equation. Darkseid intended to probe the minds of every human in order to piece together the Equation. This has caused him to clash with many superheroes of the DC Universe, most notably the Kryptonian, Superman. Biography *'MK vs DCU:' A ruthless despot, Darkseid rules over the perpetually burning planet known as Apokolips. Obsessed with discovering the "Anti-Life Equation", he plans to use it to complete his quest for absolute power, and rule over all life in the universe. Nearly invulnerable, his powers include the ability to project Omega Beams from his eyes-dark rays with the power to alter, transport, and incinerate everything that he may come into contact with. Storyline Mortal Kombat vs. DC Universe Prior to the main events of the game, Darkseid launched an invasion on Earth with his Parademons hordes, secretly aided by Lex Luthor. The dread lord of Apokolips' forces were routed by the Justice League and Darkseid was defeated by Superman in their final battle in Metropolis. Though Darkseid tried to maintain bravado, the Man of Steel punched him down to the streets below, creating a large crater. While Superman confronted a nearby Luthor over his allegiance to Darkseid, the lord of Apokolips limped out of the crater and opened an inter-dimensional Boom Tube to escape. Superman and Luthor both saw this, and Darkseid gloated one last time to Superman, declaring it wasn't over, but the Man of Steel blasted Darkseid with his heat vision. Darkseid was horrified when he realized this was destabilizing the Boom Tube and was engulfed in an explosion of strange energy. Both Superman and Luthor believed the dread lord to be dead, but the truth was far more horrible. Darkseid had been merged with Shao Kahn, a conquerer from another universe to create the abomination Dark Kahn, which sought to merge the two universes its progenitors hailed from in a bid to destroy both realities. Darkseid was restored when Dark Kahn was destroyed, but instead of returning to his throne room on Apokolips when the universes were separated, Darkseid found himself in Shao Kahn's Throne Room in Outworld. Confronted by the united Forces of Light and Darkness, with the thunder god Raiden questioning who Darkseid was, Darkseid declared himself god and attempted to attack them with his Omega Beams, but discovered his powers were somehow gone. Raiden declared Darkseid's fate would be decided by the Elder Gods. The dread lord is last seen trapped in the Netherrealm, screaming in rage and anguish. Combat Characteristics Darkseid is a New God, and one of the most powerful beings in the DC Universe. His New God physiology affords him superhuman strength, speed and stamina, invulnerability and immortality, but his most deadly power is the Omega Force, which enhanced his natural abilities, making Darkseid stand out as a god above other gods. The Omega Force grants Darkseid the feared Omega Beams, which are able to kill anything but the strongest beings on contact instantly. Only Superman has ever proven to be a physical match for Darkseid. Special Moves *'Omega Beam': Darkseid unleashes his signature "Omega Beams" at his opponent. (MKvsDCU) *'Anti-Air Omega Beam': Darkseid blast an aerial opponent with his Omega Beams. (MKvsDCU) *'Omega Tremor': Darkseid slams his fist into the ground creating a shockwave. The move strikes an opponent twice, once with his fists and second with the shockwave. (MKvsDCU) *'Omega Knee': Darkseid leaps at his opponent, causing him/her to fall. (MKvsDCU) *'Omega Force': Darkseid leaps high into the air and then comes down like a meteor, creating a shockwave and possibly landing on his opponent. If timed right, and the two correct attack buttons are pressed, Darkseid will headbutt the opponent if he lands on them. (MKvsDCU) Other Moves *'Free-fall Super Move:' Darkseid fires his Omega Beams directly at his opponent's chest. (MKvsDCU) Ending *'MK vs DCU (Non-Canonical):' "Imprisoned in the Netherrealm, Darkseid was left vulnerable. Shang Tsung attempted to steal Darkseid's soul, a source of immense power. In the midst of the magical assault, however, Darkseid reversed the soul drain, reducing Shang Tsung to a withered old man. Empowered by Shang Tsung's magic, Darkseid broke free of his bonds. Shang Tsung hastily pledged allegiance to Darkseid in an attempt to spare his own life." Quotes * "Don't be so sure, Kryptonian." * "This isn't over, Superman." * "Insolent fool! You're unstabilizing the Boom Tube!" * "I am Darkseid! I am god here!" Trivia *Darkseid is the only villain character from the DC side to not have any Fatalities as well as being the only guest character with this honor. *In Injustice 2, Sub-Zero claims he remembers Darkseid, having a fight with the New God. ** Darkseid seems also to remember Raiden, claiming he met the God of Thunder before, with Raiden's response screaming Dark Kahn's name with surprise. ** Darkseid even appears to have knowledge of the Elder Gods, referring to them as "toothless serpents" similarly to how Shao Kahn called them toothless worms. *In Mortal Kombat 11 he was used as a DLC skin for Geras. Category:DC Universe Category:Bosses Category:Evil Characters Category:MK vs. DCU Characters Category:God Characters Category:Non-canon Characters Category:Sub-Bosses Category:Male Characters Category:Mortal Kombat vs DC Universe